In the past there have been numerous types of tool boxes. This invention is of a tool box; however, it includes a lid which is removable and a storage structure so that the lid may be conveniently stored in an out-of-the-way convenient location when not in use.
Generally speaking, as is perhaps well known, workmen open their tool boxes for convenient removal and replacement of tools; and, when not in use, they prefer to lock their tool boxes because tools are very expensive. This means that a lid must often be removed for convenient access into a full open tool box but there is the problem of storing the lid. Additionally, the lid is often lost or, sometimes, stolen and used for another purpose at a job site.
This invention is of a tool box with a lid which is held in position in covering relation of a tool box but which can be slidably removed and stored in a slide track beneath the tool box.